This invention concerns a pull type hay rake which has the particularity of having an upside down "V" shape and to have two movable side elements that open automatically when needed for working, and they close automatically when one has to transport on the road. Furthermore, this invention foresees the addition of other elements as optionals so as to increase or decrease its performances.
The object of this invention is a bifold hay rake suitable for hay making which works on wide dimensions to gather and/or move the grass once it has been cut and following the drying process. This implement is drawn by a tractor that permits it to operate on both sides, as the side arms, which have an upside down "V" shape, to automatically widen, with a command, and gather together the grass or hay towards the center with the use of a rake wheel which has the purpose of moving the gathered product in order to favor the next operation of the harvesting.
At the actual stage of technology, there are already rakes on the market to move and/or gather together hay, but they are normally made up with one arm carrying many rake wheels. As a result, it has been noticed that, particularly in large areas of land, this implement takes a long time to effect its work as it has to go over the same piece of land many times in order to terminate the job properly.
Therefore it was decided to realize an implement that allowed, in particular, a great reduction in working time by nearly half and, therefore, even a convenience in the total cost of the product.
Firstly, it was foreseen to realize a simple pull type structure, which could be drawn by a tractor and could be assembled on tires, or even not, which would have two side, horizontal, hinged, upside down "V" shaped arms, that with a command, open and close.
In fact, during working operations, opening the two arms which carry the rake wheels, the rake covers a larger area, while when transporting, with a command the two arms close nearly parallel occupying very little space width wise and therefore permitting normal transit on the roads.
Another particularity of this invention concerns the use of a center rake wheel, or nearly central, that is near the summit of the "V" or the two side arms. This center rake wheel has the function of moving the grass or hay right behind the tractor in order to favor the next operation of the harvesting of the product.
Furthermore, the horizontal side arms can be made of pieces put together, in other words made of pieces that can be assembled and disassembled to make up a rake of more or less rake wheels (e.g. for each arm, 5 or 6 or 7 rake wheels). These arms are hinged onto a beam (acting as the back axle with wheel) which can be lengthened or shortened telescopically or with another system which allows for other adjustments during the working phase.
The implement is made automatic, in particular, in the opening or closing of the two arms which carry the rake wheels, by an oleodynamic system with the control on the tractor, which acts directly on the parallelogram structure, variable or variable polygon, permitting the two said arms to open wide or close.
The above said operations are more favorable and give quicker results if the implement is in movement.
Naturally, automatisms and controls can be different to those indicated, known to the technicians of the sector, without exiting from the above-mentioned principles, for the opening and closing of the arms and lowering of the rake wheels to the ground.
An additional variation to the present invention, is to produce an implement which is not automatic, but manual, in particular regarding the two above-mentioned phases. In fact it is possible to close the two arms by simply reversing back with the tractor and then manually stopping them in the "open" position: the same goes for the opening phase by uncoupling and towing of the implement and blocking into position.